


The Secret Life of Sam Winchester

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, African Dream Root, Brother relationship, Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, Hunters & Hunting, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Test, Prom, Teenagers, Telekinesis, Unplanned Pregnancy, Visions, baby bump, fertility goddess, graphic birth, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets pregnant and does everything he can to avoid telling Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SCENE 1

_Sam’s sitting on the sink in the bathroom of the bunker with the door locked. In his hands is a white stick that he hasn’t kept his eyes off for the past 2 minutes.  His thoughts are interrupted by a very loud knock on the door followed by his brother’s loud gruff voice._

 

** DEAN **

Hey come on get the lead out! What the hell are you doing, putting on your make up?

 

_Sam ignores his brother for a second. He looks back down at the white stick and then 2 pink lines appear on the applicator. Suddenly Sam feels a large wave of nausea wipe over him and he falls to the floor and vomits violently in the toilet. After his last heave he rests his head on the cool porcelain for a minute. Finally he walks out of the bathroom looking quite pale. Dean’s waiting in the war room when Sam walks in._

What took you so long?  The vamps probably turned all of Chicago by now.

 

** SAM **

I-I don’t think I should go on the hunt.

 

** DEAN **

Why?

 

** SAM **

I think I’m sick. I’m just really not feeling well lately and I don’t want to be off my game or anything.

 

** DEAN **

You sure?

 

** SAM **

Yeah…yeah I’m sure.

 

** DEAN **

Well okay. Do you need anything?

 

_Sam crosses his arms around his body._

** SAM **

No I’ll be alright. You think you could handle this hunt by yourself?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah I should be fine. It’s just a nest. If I need any help I’ll call Caleb or someone.

 

** SAM **

Okay cool.

 

** DEAN **

You sure I can’t get you anything?

 

_Sam flashes a weary smile._

** SAM **

No I’ll be okay.

 

** DEAN **

Okay, well call me if you need me.

 

** SAM **

Will do.

 

_Dean pats Sam on the shoulder before heading out to the Impala. Once the door of the bunker closes Sam run his hands through his hair and curses under his breath. He knew he was pregnant and didn’t know what to do about it._

 

SCENE 2

_A day and half later Sam is in the library with a sleeve of Saltines out and at least 20 books sprawled out around the table. He then hears the door of the bunker open and Sam quickly rises from his chair to remove the books from the table but stops when he see’s that it’s Charlie who’s making her way down the stairs and into the library. He breathes a sigh of relief._

** SAM **

Hey. What are you doing here?

 

** CHARLIE **

Dean called me to check up on the sick and shut in. But you don’t look too sick to me. So what, are you playing hooky today?

 

** SAM **

I wish…

 

_Charlie sees the different books all around the table._

** CHARLIE **

What’s with all the books?

 

_Sam lets out a breath._

** SAM **

Research 

 

** CHARLIE **

You faked sick to do homework?

 

** SAM **

I’m not faking! I’m-I’m…

 

** CHARLIE **

You’re what?

 

_Sam whispers._

** SAM **

I’m pregnant…

 

** CHARLIE **

I’m sorry what?

 

_Sam gets a little louder._

** SAM **

I’m pregnant.

 

** CHARLIE **

What?

 

** SAM **

I said I’m-

 

** CHARLIE **

No I heard you but-what?

 

_Sam grabs the pregnancy test that was hidden under one of the books and hands it to Charlie._

** SAM **

I took the test the other day.

 

** CHARLIE **

But how?

 

** SAM **

You just pee on the stick.

 

** CHARLIE **

No! How did you get pregnant? This kind of thing doesn’t happen to men last time I checked. So I’m guessing that this was at the mercy of some supernatural monster?

 

** SAM **

Actually a Goddess.

 

** CHARLIE **

Like Aphrodite?

 

** SAM **

Like Juno.

 

** CHARLIE **

The movie?

 

** SAM **

The Goddess.

 

** CHARLIE **

I’m confused.

 

** SAM **

The Goddess Juno impregnated me.

 

** CHARLIE **

And why would she do this?

 

** SAM **

Because I messed up and underestimated how powerful she was. Everyone warned me about it but I went anyway.

 

** CHARLIE **

And Dean still let you go?

 

** SAM **

You know I don’t need Dean’s permission to do everything. And…he didn’t know I went. He doesn’t even know I’m pregnant.

 

** CHARLIE **

He doesn’t know?! Sam…

 

** SAM **

I know. I know. But you can’t tell him.

 

** CHARLIE **

Are you serious?

 

** SAM **

Yes. Look I’m trying to find a way to deal with this right now.

 

_Charlie then glances to the books on the desk._

** CHARLIE **

And by that you mean…well you know.

 

** SAM **

We don’t even know what it is.

 

** CHARLIE **

Okay but before we make any hasty decisions don’t you think we should see a doctor?

 

_Sam scoffs._

** SAM **

A doctor?

 

** CHARLIE **

Yeah. Don’t you have any supernatural doctor people you can go to?

 

_Sam thinks back._

** SAM **

Dr. Robert. He’s a supernatural doctor.

 

** CHARLIE **

Great we can go and get you checked out.

 

** SAM **

Ok fine.

 

** CHARLIE **

And then we can tell Dean.

 

_Sam warns._

** SAM **

Charlie…

 

** CHARLIE **

You’re going to have to tell him eventually. He’s not dumb Sam.

 

_Sam walks past Charlie and then turns around._

** SAM **

Come on we should get going if we want to get to Dr. Roberts by sundown.

 

_Charlie sighs and follows Sam out of the bunker._

SCENE 3

_Sam is propped up on the medical table and Charlie is leaning on the table next to him. Dr. Robert wheels over a sonogram machine next to the table. Charlie moves out of the way._

** CHARLIE **

This is so weird meeting a supernatural doctor. You know I was half kidding when I mentioned it.

 

_Dr. Robert looks at her not amused._

I talk when I’m nervous.

 

** DR. ROBERT **

I hear that.

 

** CHARLIE **

I’m just gonna stand over here.

 

** DR. ROBERT **

You do that.

 

_Charlie moves away from the table and out Dr. Roberts way awkwardly._

** SAM **

She means well.

 

** DR. ROBERT **

I’m sure. So a fertility goddess huh? How did you manage that?

 

** SAM **

I’m got stupid and cocky and didn’t listen to anybody.

 

** DR. ROBERT **

Well that’s a hunter for you.

 

_Dr. Robert lifts up Sam’s shirt and covers his stomach with a cool gel. He then takes the wand that’s attached to the machine and glides it around his stomach. The machine makes a swooshing sound and after a few moments they see a small blob appear on the screen._

Looks like the home pregnancy test wasn’t faulty. You’re definitely 6 weeks pregnant.

 

_Sam stares at the blob on the screen. That blob was his baby._

** SAM **

I see that. I can see that.

 

SCENE 4

_4 weeks later Sam is in his room struggling to button his pants._

** SAM **

Come on! Close!

 

_He sucks his stomach in as far as it can go and still no luck._

Dammit!

 

_He lets it out and places a palm on his baby bump._

This is useless.

 

_Dean walks into his room and eyes his situation suspiciously._

** DEAN **

Watcha doing?

 

** SAM **

Nothing. What do you want?

 

** DEAN **

Oh, you’re moody.

 

** SAM **

What do you want Dean?

 

** DEAN **

I want nothing, but Bobby does.

 

_Sam stutters._

** SAM **

Wh-wh-what does Bobby want?

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know he just said that he wanted to see us.

 

** SAM **

Wh-why?

 

** DEAN **

I just said I don’t know and you haven’t stuttered since you were 12. I thought you were over that.

 

** SAM **

I’m not st-st-stuttering.

 

_Sam takes a big breath._

** DEAN **

And why are your pants unbuttoned?

 

** SAM **

I was getting dressed.

 

** DEAN **

Right…are you okay?

 

_Sam avoids the question._

** SAM **

We should head to Bobby’s.

 

_Dean’s sitting in the car waiting in the car with the engine running. Sam gets in the passenger seat. Dean eyes his outfit._

What? Lets go.

 

** DEAN **

Sweatpants? You’re wearing sweatpants.

 

** SAM **

Yes I’m wearing sweatpants, what’s the big deal?

 

** DEAN **

The only time I see you wear sweatpants is to bed.

 

** SAM **

My pants are dirty.

 

** DEAN **

If you say so…

 

_Dean puts the car in gear and drives off. Sam falls asleep after being in the car for about a half hour and sleeps the whole way there. Sam wakes up after he feels the car stop._

** SAM **

We here?

 

** DEAN **

Yup. 

_Dean and Sam get out of the car and knock at the door. Bobby answers the door and his eyes go straight to Sam’s sweatpants._

** BOBBY **

Sweatpants?

 

** SAM **

Hi, Bobby nice to see you too.

 

** BOBBY  **

Come on in.

 

_Sam and Dean follow Bobby into study._

** DEAN **

So why did you call us?

 

** BOBBY **

I got a hunt for you two.

 

** SAM **

Um, a hunt?

 

** BOBBY **

Yeah at the Hathaway house. Two teenagers were reported dead at the house. No murder weapon, no fingerprints, no nothing.

 

** DEAN **

So what you’re thinking angry spirit?

 

** BOBBY **

Yup. I just feel bad for the kids you know.

_Bobby fixates on Sam._

Going to a house that they probably knew they shouldn’t have gone in and then they get stuck in a predicament that cost them their own lives. It’s a shame when you think about it.

 

_Sam looks away from Bobby trying not to make eye contact._

So Dean why don’t you read up on the Hathaway house and see who’s died in there and who our avenging ghost could be. Sam can I talk to you in the kitchen please.

_Sam reluctantly follows Bobby to the kitchen._

So how far along are you?

 

_Sam puts his head down in shame._

** SAM **

How did you know?

 

** BOBBY **

Well I got an interesting call from Dr. Roberts last night asking how you and the baby were doing. Then I remembered that Fertility Goddess hunt Dean and I told you not to go on because we told you that fighting her could only end badly. And when I say badly I mean pregnant.

** SAM **

I know. I should’ve listened but I didn’t.

 

** BOBBY **

And Dean doesn’t know does he?

 

** SAM **

Nope 

 

 

**BOBBY **

Dammit boy. What the hell are you waiting for?

 

_Sam crosses his arms around his body._

** SAM **

I don’t know…

 

** BOBBY **

Are you going to tell him?

 

** SAM **

I don’t know…

 

** BOBBY **

Okay Sam what _are_ you going to do?

 

** SAM **

I don’t want to tell him because I’m not going to keep it.

 

_Bobby gestures for Sam to sit down at the kitchen table._

** BOBBY **

Lets talk about this.

 

** SAM **

Bobby I don’t want to talk about this. I’ve made my decision.

 

** BOBBY **

Well this is a big decision.

 

** SAM **

You were the one that was just yelling at me about this whole thing and now you want me to keep it?

 

** BOBBY **

I was yelling at you because you never listen to me, but having an abortion is a big decision to make, especially on your own.

 

** SAM **

I’m a big boy Bobby I think I’m very capable.

 

** BOBBY **

No your not. At least not right now.

 

_Sam scoffs._

** SAM **

Why because I’m pregnant?

 

** BOBBY **

Because you haven’t told your brother.

 

_Sam angrily gets up from his chair._

**SAM**

Why? Why do I have to get my brothers approval about all of this?! It’s not like he’s having the kid. It’s not like he’s going to raise it. It’s not like he’s the one who didn’t listen to his brother about a hunt. It’ll be better for all of us if I just shut up and get this thing taken care of. And if you’re not going to help me then I’ll ask someone else.

 

_Bobby slowly stands up and gives a comforting hug to Sam who is now crying._

** BOBBY **

What’s really going on here Sam?

 

_Sam sniffles._

** SAM **

I’m scared…I’m scared that Dean is going to want to get rid of the baby.

 

** BOBBY **

So naturally you want to get rid of it first to avoid the heartache.

 

_Sam nods._

Look kid, no matter what decision you make you’re going to have to talk to Dean.

 

** SAM **

I can’t. I’m sorry Bobby I can’t and I’d really appreciate it if you wouldn’t say anything either.

 

_Bobby heaves a sigh._

** BOBBY **

Fine. But I don’t like this at all Sam.

 

** SAM **

I know you don’t.

 

_Bobby and Sam walk into the study where Dean is researching on the computer. He leans back in his chair when they walk in._

** DEAN **

My god that was a long conversation. While you guys were gone I built a new carburetor for my car and invaded Poland.

 

_He smirks at his joke while taking a pull from his beer._

** BOBBY **

Hilarious. Sam’s off the hunt, you’re on your own.

 

** DEAN **

What? Why?

 

** BOBBY **

He’s sick.

 

** DEAN **

No he’s not.

 

** SAM **

Yes I am.

 

** DEAN **

No you’re not.

 

** BOBBY **

Trust me he’s sick and not suitable for a hunt.

 

_Dean sighs and gets up from his chair._

** DEAN **

Fine. I guess I’ll get going.

 

_Dean takes his beer and walks past them. Sam mouths ‘Thanks’ and Bobby responds with a nod of the head._

SCENE 4

_A week later Sam is pacing back and forth in the war room of the Bunker. Dean had left a few hours ago to go on another hunt that Sam faked sick to get out of. Charlie runs into the bunker and down the stairs._

** CHARLIE **

Okay what’s the big emergency.

 

** SAM **

I need you to drive me to Dr. Robert.

 

** CHARLIE **

Why are you okay?

 

** SAM **

I’ve officially decided to get the abortion.

 

_Charlie just stares at him._

This is usually the part where you say something. Anything.

 

** CHARLIE **

Have you talked to Dean?

 

** SAM **

Except that.

 

** CHARLIE **

It’s been months Sam, plus you’re showing!

 

** SAM **

And if I get the abortion I won’t have to tell him, will I?

 

** CHARLIE **

I don’t approve of this at all.

 

** SAM **

You don’t have to. All you have to do is drive me to Dr. Robert.

 

_Charlie rolls her eyes and turns around._

** CHARLIE **

Fine lets go.

 

_The car ride was completely silent between the two. Although it was quiet Sam’s mind was plenty loud. So many questions and thoughts were racing through his mind. Before he knew it they were at Dr. Robert apartment and Sam was sitting on the cold medical bench. Charlie was waiting outside the apartment for Dr. Roberts simply didn’t want her in the examine room again. To keep herself busy Charlie decided to reread the Hobbit but was interrupted by Dr. Robert walking out to the hallway where she was sitting. She looks up from her book and stands up quickly._

** DR. ROBERT**

He wants to see you.

 

_Charlie runs into the examination room where Sam is standing there with tears in his eyes._

** CHARLIE **

Did you-?

 

_Sam shakes his head slowly_

****

** SAM **

I can’t do it. I can’t.

 

_Charlie embraces him._

** CHARLIE **

Shh. It’s okay.

 

_Charlie takes Sam home and he finally realizes that he has to tell Dean. Late that night Dean came home from his hunt and walked into the dark bunker. He makes a b-line for the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Little did he know Sam was sitting in the dark at the table waiting for him to notice him. It wasn’t until after poured his cup of coffee did he notice Sam at the table._

** DEAN **

Holy Sh-!

 

_Dean turns on the light._

What are you doing in the dark?

 

_Sam answers with his head staring at the table_

****

** SAM **

Couldn’t sleep.

** DEAN **

Something on your mind?

 

** SAM **

You could say that.

 

_Dean takes a sip of his coffee._

** DEAN **

Yeah? And what would that be?

 

** SAM **

I’m p-pregnant.

 

_Dean squints his eyes and puts down his coffee.._

** DEAN **

Huh?

 

** SAM **

I’m pregnant Dean.

 

** DEAN **

How’s that even possible Sam?

 

** SAM **

Do you remember the Fertility Goddess hunt I brought up?

 

** DEAN **

You mean the one that Bobby and I specifically told you not to go on?

 

_Dean slowly advances Sam._

The one that we said was way too dangerous to go on?!

 

** SAM **

I know I messed up and now I’m 4 months pregnant and I knew you’d be mad and I knew that you didn’t want a kid so I tried to take care of it but then I couldn’t do it and-

 

_Dean puts his hands up._

** DEAN **

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Slow down. You tried to get an abortion? And who said I didn’t want kids?

 

** SAM **

Dean you’re a hunter. Born and bred. Having a kid around would change all of that. You love hunting and you would never want to give it up and I didn’t want to be the one to make you drop what you love.

 

** DEAN **

Okay one, yeah I love hunting and all but if you or I were to have a kid I _would_ drop it all because that kids life comes first. And two, I do too want kids. And three, why would I be mad at you?

 

** SAM **

Well aren’t you?

 

** DEAN **

No!

 

_Dean takes a seat next to Sam._

Am I mad that you didn’t listen to me or tell me that you’re pregnant? Yes. But I’m not mad that you’re pregnant. I’m not Dad Sam.

 

** SAM **

I know. I know. Charlie kept telling me to tell you and that you would understand.

 

** DEAN **

Wait, Charlie knows? Who else knows?

 

** SAM **

Bobby and Dr. Roberts.

 

** DEAN **

Wow, so I’m really the last one to know.

 

** SAM **

I’m sorry.

 

** DEAN **

So is that why you haven’t been going on hunts and wearing sweatpants?

 

** SAM **

Basically. 

 

** DEAN **

Do you want to keep the baby?

 

_Sam places a hand on his stomach._

** SAM **

Yeah. Yeah I really do.

 

_Dean claps his hands together._

** DEAN **

Well okay. Lets do this.

 

** SAM **

Are you serious?

 

** DEAN **

As long as you are.

 

** SAM **

Yeah I am.

 

** DEAN **

Then we’ll do this together.

****

** SAM **

We will?

 

** DEAN **

Why do you seem so confused?

 

** SAM **

Are you sure you’re okay with this?

 

** DEAN **

Sam, you’re having a baby. I want to be there for you and I want to be the best Uncle this kid could have. So of course I am.

 

_Dean and Sam both stand and Dean pulls Sam in for a tight hug._

** SAM **

Thank you so much Dean.

 

** DEAN **

No need to thank me bro.

 

SCENE 5

_Sam is nine months pregnant and has been in labor for about 6 hours. The minute he felt the first contraction Dean called Dr. Robert but he insisted to stay until the contractions were at least 4 to 5 minutes for at least an hour. It’s been two hours. Dean is racing down the highway with Sam going through a contraction in the passenger seat._

** SAM **

Drive faster Dean!

 

_Sam shuts his eyes and clutches his stomach._

** DEAN **

I’m driving as fast as I can Sammy.

 

** SAM **

We waited too long. I knew we waited too long.

 

** DEAN **

We didn’t wait too long. We’ll make it in time.

 

_Sam’s voice is strained and he bends forward._

** SAM **

Not if this kid has something to say about it…Nghah!

 

** DEAN **

Just hang in there, Sam.

 

** SAM **

Did you call Bobby and Charlie?

 

** DEAN **

They’re on their way.  They’re probably already at Dr. Robert.

 

** SAM **

Why aren’t we?

 

_Sam’s face twists and contorts again._

 

Oh God! These contractions are happening fast. Isn’t there a short cut somewhere?

 

** DEAN **

We’ll be there in 10 minutes. 15 minutes top.

 

_Sam’s eyes all of a sudden get really wide and he groans in pain._

** SAM **

Um-uh-Dean? My water just broke.

 

_Deans snaps his head at Sam._

** DEAN **

Crap!

 

_Dean then grips the steering wheel hard and floors the gas. They get to the hospital 8 minutes later. Bobby and Charlie are waiting for him outside of the apartment building. Dean pulls up on the curb and Bobby rushes to the passenger side to open the door for Sam. He puts Sam’s arms around his neck and Dean rushes over to do the same._

Shouldn’t you guys be in the room?

 

** BOBBY **

You’re gonna need our help.

 

** CHARLIE **

The elevators out.

 

** SAM **

He’s on the 6th floor!

 

** BOBBY **

That’s where our help will come in handy. Come on Sam lets get moving.

 

_Sam groans as they get up the first flight of stairs. The moment they try to get him to the second floor his legs buckle underneath him._

** SAM **

Ahh!

 

** DEAN **

Come on Sammy we’re almost there.

 

_Sam speaks with a strained voice._

** SAM **

Can’t you just carry me?

 

** DEAN **

Sam I love you but you’re way too heavy for us to do that.

 

** SAM **

I’m not going to make it Dean. I’m gonna give birth on this staircase.

 

** DEAN **

No you’re not! But I’m going to need you to keep moving.

 

_Sam nods._

** SAM **

Okay. Okay.

 

_Bobby and Dean get Sam to keep walking up the stairs. They finally make it to the 6 th floor and Sam is sweating more than ever. Charlie gets the door for them and Bobby and Dean help Sam to the hospital bed. Dr. Robert tears off Sam’s pants and puts his feet in the stirrups. _

 

How far am I dilated?

 

** DR. ROBERT **

Well I’d say pretty far. I can see the head.  On your next contraction I want you to start pushing.

 

_Sam groans loudly and bends his body forward._

 

** DEAN **

Contraction?

 

_Sam nods fiercely._

** SAM **

Ngnnnah! Get it out!

 

** DEAN **

It’s okay Sam, breathe.

 

** SAM **

I’ll breathe when you get my baby out.

 

_Dean grabs Sam’s hand and rubs his back during the contraction._

** DEAN **

Come on Sam you’re doing really well.

 

** SAM **

How the hell would you know?

 

** DEAN **

You just gotta trust me.

 

_Bobby turns to Charlie._

** BOBBY **

Come on we should wait outside.

 

** CHARLIE **

Yeah. 

_Bobby and Charlie scurry out into the hallway closing the door behind them._

** DR. ROBERT**

Okay I’ve got the head out Sam. Full head of hair.

 

_Dean lets out a short laugh._

** DEAN **

Gets it from his dad.

 

_Sam stops pushing._

** SAM **

Dean I can’t!

 

** DEAN **

Yes you can. You’re doing it.

 

** SAM **

No I can’t raise this baby.

 

** DEAN **

You want to talk about this now?! Impeccable timing Sam.

 

** SAM **

I can’t be a father Dean! I’m a hunter.

 

_Sam clutches his stomach and starts breathing heavily._

** DEAN **

Okay calm down or you’re going to hyperventilate which is the last thing we need.

 

** SAM **

I’m not ready for this!

 

_Dean looks Sam in the eye._

** DEAN **

Yes you are. You’re going to be a great father. And remember you’re not at this alone. You’ve got me and Bobby and Charlie.

 

** DR. ROBERT **

Sam I’m gonna need you to push.

 

** SAM **

Ngggnng! It hurts!

 

** DEAN **

I know buddy but I’m right here. You’re going to be fine.

 

_Dean rubs Sam’s back as he leans forward during a contraction and pushes._

Good! You’re doing good.

 

** DR. ROBERT **

I’ve got the shoulders, keep pushing.

 

_Sam pushes even harder and then they hear the baby crying._

He’s here!

 

** SAM & DEAN **

He?

 

** DR. ROBERT **

Yup. It’s a boy.

****

_Dr. Robert places the whimpering baby on Sam’s chest after cutting the umbilical cord. Dean gets a little teary eyed. Sam is dumbfounded._

** SAM **

It’s a boy. I have a son.

 

_Dean smiles at the newborn infant that Sam is cradling._

** DEAN **

You did it Sam.

 

_Sam scoffs lightly._

** SAM **

Not without some major help.

 

** DEAN **

What’s his name?

 

** SAM **

Michael. Michael Winchester.

 

_Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off of Michael. He honestly couldn’t believe that he had a son. And he loved every single moment of it._

SCENE 6

_Sam was leaving Michael’s room after finally getting him to sleep. Michael was 6 months old and was a less of a handful than Sam expected. Dean is always around helping out both financially and morally. Sam puts the baby monitor by his bed and breaks out the laundry basket on his bed. He takes an item of clothing at a time and begins folding. Moments later Dean walks in and sits on the portion of the bed where clothes didn’t lie._

** SAM **

Did you eat?

 

** DEAN **

Yeah I picked something up on the way here. How’s Michael?

 

** SAM **

Good. Just got him to bed.

 

** DEAN **

Oh good hopefully he won’t wake up in the middle of the night.

 

** SAM **

Here’s hoping.

 

_Dean starts toying with a rogue sock._

You okay?

 

** DEAN **

I’m just thinking.

 

** SAM **

About….

 

** DEAN **

Well I got a call from Caleb about a hunt 3 states over.

 

_Sam tenses up a bit._

 

** SAM **

Oh yeah?

 

** DEAN **

Yupp. And…. I’m not going.

 

_Sam looks up from folding laundry and has a goofy grin on his face._

** SAM **

You’re not?

 

** DEAN **

Nope. 

 

** SAM **

So you’re really not going to go through with the whole hunting thing.

 

** DEAN **

I made a promise to you and Michael and I plan on keeping that promise.

 

** SAM **

Speaking of which, I really don’t want Michael to hunt.

 

** DEAN **

I couldn’t agree more.

 

_Dean throws the sock he’s been toying with at Sam and hits him square in the face. He heads out the door._

Night bro.

 

_Sam smirks at him._

** SAM **

Night. 

THE END


	2. It's Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's son, Michael, acquires powers; powers very similar to what Sam had when he was younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, I do write my stories in script form. I've been getting some comments lately questioning the format and this is just my style. You don't have to like it, and that's okay, but please if you do comment, you don't have to remind me what format it's in. I wrote it, I know what format it's in. But if you do like the style then I encourage you to read it and enjoy. Thank You!

SCENE 1

_Michael is a now 17-year-old boy who grew up living a fairly normal life. His father, Sam finished his getting his law degree and is now working in a small law firm in their hometown. After Michael was born Dean got a job working at a local garage and now owns it. Still residing in the bunker Sam felt obligated to let Michael know about their past. It took Michael a few months to cope with it but he finally came around._

_Michael grew up to be a great kid. He’s pretty quiet like his dad but had a lot of personality. Given the chance he’s not afraid to speak his mind. He’s a smart kid too, also following in his dad’s footsteps._

_It’s the end of the school year and Michael is at his locker exchanging his books for his next class. As he closes his locker he see’s his good friends Shawn and Lindsay approach him._

** LINDSAY **

So I totally failed.

 

** SHAWN **

Yeah seriously. I’m gonna have to do some major extra credit to revive myself.

 

_Michael shrugs._

** MICHAEL **

Eh, I don’t know. I didn’t think it was that bad.

 

** LINDSAY **

You’re joking…

 

** SHAWN **

Lindsay you forget who you’re talking to. We’re dealing with a prime genius here.

 

** LINDSAY **

Aw, right. A gentlemen and a scholar.

 

** SHAWN **

Us mere peasants can only learn from your wisdom.

 

_Michael rolls his eyes._

** MICHAEL **

You guys are hilarious.

 

_Michael begins to walk away and Shawn and Lindsay catch up with him._

** LINDSAY **

So did you buy your tickets yet?

 

** MICHAEL **

Tickets for what?

 

** LINDSAY **

Hello? Prom?

 

_Michael stops walking and then turns around to face Shawn and Lindsay._

** MICHAEL **

Oh yeah. I don’t think I’m going.

 

** SHAWN **

What are you grounded or something?

 

** MICHAEL **

No I just don’t see the point really.

 

** SHAWN **

The point is to spend time with your friends before graduation.

 

** MICHAEL **

Oh come on. I’ll see you on the Monday after Prom. I just don’t see the point in everybody spending way too much on a tux and tickets to sit there and eat mediocre food and have painfully awkward small talk. It’s stupid.

 

_Lindsay speaks in an angered tone._

** LINDSAY **

Fine. Then don’t go.

 

_Lindsay forcefully bumps past Michael and walks away at a brisk pace. Michael stands there confused._

** MICHAEL **

What the hell is her problem?

 

_Shawn pats Michael on the shoulder._

** SHAWN **

You are so clueless. Talk to you later.

 

_Shawn walks to his next class._

SCENE 2

_Michael gets home from school and dumps his backpack on the war room. He then makes his way into the kitchen to grab a soda. A few minutes later Dean walks in with a stack of mail in his hand. Dean plops a single piece of mail in front of Michael._

** DEAN **

You got mail.

 

_Michael is slow to go grab it, takes a look at it and then puts it back down._

What is it?

 

** MICHAEL **

Prom ticket ordering forms.

 

_Dean continues to thumb through the rest of the mail._

** DEAN **

Yeah? Who are you gonna ask?

 

** MICHAEL **

No one.

 

** DEAN **

Going stag, I can respect that.

 

** MICHAEL **

I’m not going.

 

_Dean looks up from the mail and puts it on the table._

** DEAN **

What do you mean you’re not going?

 

** MICHAEL **

I’m. Not. Going. Why does nobody understand that?

 

** DEAN **

Why don’t you wanna go? I thought that was every teen’s fantasy?

 

** MICHAEL **

Yeah well not me.

 

_Michael takes a swig of his soda._

You go to your prom?

 

_Dean smirks._

** DEAN **

Yes and no.

 

_Michael looks at him very interested._

I never went to _my_ prom but I went to your Dad’s prom and… I kind of…stole his date.

 

** MICHAEL **

Wow…

 

** DEAN **

Yeah not one of my proudest moments but you should still go.

 

** MICHAEL **

So I can steal someone’s prom date?

 

** DEAN **

You know what I mean.

 

_Michael gets up from the table and grabs his soda._

** MICHAEL **

Look I just don’t wanna go. I’ll be in my room.

 

_Michael walks out of the kitchen, picks up his backpack and heads into his bedroom. He then throws his backpack on his bed in frustration. Sam comes home a few hours later from work to find Dean with his feet up and a sipping on a beer watching the game._

** SAM **

How was work?

 

** DEAN **

Welp a car didn’t fall on me so I call that a win.

 

_Sam chuckles. He puts his briefcase down and looks around the room._

** SAM **

Where’s Mike?

 

** DEAN **

His room. Hasn’t come out since he got home.

 

** SAM **

Did he eat?

 

** DEAN **

Said he wasn’t hungry.

 

** SAM **

Is he sick?

 

** DEAN **

I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him, he’s your kid.

 

** SAM **

You were home with him all day. You could’ve asked him.

 

** DEAN **

All I know is that he doesn’t want to go to prom.

 

** SAM **

What? Why?

 

** DEAN **

No clue.

 

_Sam knocks on Michaels door and lets himself into his bedroom._

** SAM **

You okay?

 

_Michael was clearly doing homework on his bed. He had his laptop out and had a Word Document open. More or less writing a paper for class. Michael doesn’t look up from his laptop._

** MICHAEL **

I’m fine.

 

** SAM **

Uncle Dean told me that you don’t want to go to Prom.

 

** MICHAEL **

Nope. 

 

** SAM **

Why not?

 

_Michael sighs and then closes his laptop and looks at Sam with an annoyed glare._

** MICHAEL **

I’m tired of everyone talking about Prom. I don’t want to go and that’s the end of it.

 

_Sam puts his hands up in defense._

** SAM **

Okay fine. Easier on my wallet I guess.

 

** MICHAEL **

Yeah I guess…

 

** SAM **

You sure you okay?

 

** MICHAEL **

Fine. 

 

** SAM **

Okay…

 

 _Sam leaves Michael’s room and closes the door behind him._ _Michael puts his hand to his head and winces at the pain. He hisses at the pain and closes his eyes. While his eyes are closed the lights in his room flicker. When he opens his eyes the flickering stops._

SCENE 3

_It’s the middle of the night and Michael is tossing and turning in his room. He’s having an incredible vivid dream but the harder he concentrates on it the more pain he feels. It’s like the feeling of worst migraine in the world but worse. He begins to feel a blinding white-hot searing pain in his head. He’s now screaming and the lights in his bedroom flicker vigorously, books on his shelf start flying off. Sam and Dean burst through the door. Dean almost gets knocked in the head with a book with some debris but ducks just in time. Sam runs over to Michael who is now sitting up with his hands on his head screaming. Sam grabs Michael’s shoulders and shakes him over and over._

** SAM **

Michael!!!! Mike!!! Wake up!!!

 

** DEAN **

Get him up Sam!

 

_Sam glares back at Dean._

** SAM **

I’m trying!!!

 

_Sam focuses back on Michael._

MICHAEL!!!

 

_Sam shakes even harder. Finally Michael stops screaming and open’s his eyes. The lights turn back on and the books stop flying all over the room. Michael stares at his dad breathing heavily._

What the hell just happened?

 

** MICHAEL **

I-I-I don’t know.

 

** DEAN **

Did you do all-

 

_Dean gestures to the destroyed room._

Of this?

 

** MICHAEL **

I’m not sure. I was dreaming and then, my head.

 

_Michael is reminded of the pain and he touches his head._

** SAM **

Hey we don’t have to talk about right now okay. We can talk in the morning.

 

_Sam gives him a weary smile._

** MICHAEL **

Okay. 

 

** DEAN **

You need us just let us now.

 

_Michael nods. Sam gives Michael a quick kiss on the head, he then walks out of his room following Dean. Sam and Dean get about 3 paces away from Michaels room and Dean turns around to face Sam._

So what the hell was that?

 

** SAM **

I’ve got no clue.

 

** DEAN **

Did you see his room? It was like a scene from Apocalypse now.

 

** SAM **

I know! I know…

 

_Sam puts his hands in his pajama pants pockets._

I’m gonna call the school tomorrow and let them know he’ll be absent and then I’ll call the office and do the same. We gotta figure out what the hell that was.

 

** DEAN **

Telekinesis maybe?

 

** SAM **

But how? Where would he get it?

 

_Dean shrugs._

** DEAN **

You got me. What about the headaches?

 

_Sam huffs._

** SAM **

Visions?

 

** DEAN **

Visions? Are you talking about the visions you got when you were a kid? But yours weren’t that intense. Were they?

 

** SAM **

No not even close. I mean don’t get me wrong they were painful but nowhere near to what he was experiencing.

 

_Sam wipes his face with his hand accompanied with a frustrated sigh._

** DEAN **

You’re not going to sleep tonight are you?

 

_Sam lets out a breathy short laugh._

** SAM **

No.

 

** DEAN **

I’ll make some coffee.

 

SCENE 4

_The next morning Michael comes downstairs with his backpack around his shoulder and heads into the kitchen. Sam and Dean are at the table quietly sipping coffee. Neither of them slept a wink the night before. Up all night brainstorming what could be wrong with Michael. Michael goes for the fridge and grabs an apple from the crisper and takes a bite._

** MICHAEL **

You guys look worse than I do.

 

** SAM **

You can put your backpack down your not going to school today.

 

** MICHAEL **

I can’t stay here I have a test today.

 

** SAM **

Don’t worry I already talked to the school.

 

_Michael begins to get defensive._

****

** MICHAEL **

What did you tell them?

 

** SAM **

Don’t worry I just told them that your sick. Sit. Talk.

 

_Michael sits at the kitchen table and joins Sam and Dean._

** MICHAEL **

About what?

 

** DEAN **

About the Lakers, Celtics score. What do you think?

 

** MICHAEL **

I get headaches and have weird dreams. So what?

 

** SAM **

Visions. 

 

** MICHAEL **

Visions?

 

** SAM **

That’s what I said.

 

** MICHAEL **

I don’t get visions.

 

** SAM **

Tell me. Do your dreams seem to happen later down the line?

 

_Michael hesitates to answer._

****

** MICHAEL **

Sometimes…and sometimes… I see the past.

 

** DEAN **

What?

 

** MICHAEL **

A lot of my dre—visions focus on you and Uncle Dean’s life, before I was born. I’ve seen you guys go on hunts and stuff. But last night… last night was the worst it’s ever been.

 

** SAM **

So then what did you see last night?

 

_Michael doesn’t respond. Instead he looks down at his feet._

It’s okay Mike. You can tell us.

 

** MICHAEL **

I saw when you were pregnant with me.

 

** SAM **

You did?

 

** MICHAEL **

Yeah. And you wanted to get an abortion.

 

_Sam and Dean look at each other and the room gets very quiet._

But my vision was wrong right?

 

_Sam doesn’t answer._

Right?

 

** SAM **

Listen Michael-

 

** MICHAEL **

Wow. Here I thought it was a nightmare but looks like it really happened.

 

** SAM **

It’s not what you think.

 

** MICHAEL **

So you didn’t want to kill me before I even had a chance to defend myself? Because that’s what I’m thinking.

 

** SAM **

I was scared back then. I didn’t know what I was going to do. It was a very complicated situation. It obviously wasn’t a normal pregnancy and I wasn’t sure what I was going to do.

 

_Michael angrily gets up from the table and walks out of the room. Sam and Dean follow him._

Hey! Let’s talk about this!

 

_Michael runs into his room and slams the door shut, locking it on his way in.  Sam bangs on the door._

Michael!

 

_Dean touches Sam shoulder to stop him from banging down the door._

** DEAN **

Let it go. He’ll come out eventually.

 

_Sam and Dean make their way into the library. Sam has his arms crossed across his chest very tightly._

** SAM **

I can’t believe this. He hates me. I would hate me too if I were him.

 

** DEAN **

He doesn’t hate you. He’s a teenager, this sort of thing happens.

 

** SAM **

Dean this isn’t like I grounded him or take his favorite toy away, hate, this like I never want to see you again hate.

 

** DEAN **

He’ll come around.

 

** SAM **

And if he doesn’t?

 

** DEAN **

He will.

 

_Sam takes a breath._

** SAM **

My son has powers, he found out about his own abortion and why are you so calm about this?

 

** DEAN **

Somebody has to be.

 

_Sam smirks._

SCENE 5

_It was lunchtime and Sam had made Michael a sandwich and he put it on a plate to give it to him. He knocked on his bedroom door._

** SAM **

Hey Mike I got you a sandwich.

 

_No answer._

Mike? Look I know your mad but you gotta eat sometime.

 

_No answer._

You don’t have to talk to me but just please take the sandwich.

 

_No answer. This time Sam tries the door and it’s unlocked. He opens the door and see’s that the room is empty. Sam goes into panic mode._

Mike?

 

_He then notices the open window in his room._

Dean!!!!

 

_Dean runs from the library into Michael’s room where Sam is standing in the middle of breathing very heavily._

** DEAN **

What? What’s-

 

** SAM **

He’s gone! He ran away! He fricken ran away!

 

_Sam puts his hands on the back of his head._

Where could he have gone!

 

** DEAN **

Okay. Easy. Lets just think. He couldn’t have gotten far. Maybe he’s with his friends.

 

** SAM **

They’re still at school.

 

** DEAN **

Okay then I’ll call the school.

 

** SAM **

And I’ll call his friends houses.

 

_Half an hour later Dean hangs up the phone and meets a broken Sam in the library._

** DEAN **

So I called everyone from the school and his friends and I got nothing.

 

_Dean puts the phone on the table._

I can’t believe he stole my car. How did he even get it started? I’ve the got the keys.

 

** SAM **

He must have hot-wired it.

 

** DEAN **

Oh yeah I did teach him how to do that.

 

** SAM **

Remind me to thank you later.

 

** DEAN **

Sure. Did you try Bobby?

 

** SAM **

Yeah. He said he’d keep an ear out.

 

** DEAN **

Alright then we just wait I guess.

 

** SAM **

I guess…

 

_As Dean and Sam wait for a phone call, Charlie opens her front door to see Michael standing before her with his backpack and the Impala in her driveway._

** CHARLIE **

Um… Michael? What are you doing here?

 

** MICHAEL **

Hey. I’m sorry to just show up like this but I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit.

 

** CHARLIE **

Yeah of course. Are you okay? Where’s your dad?

 

** MICHAEL **

We had a fight.

 

** CHARLIE **

Does he know you’re here?

 

** MICHAEL **

No. Please don’t tell him.

 

_Michael glances at the ground._

I just needed to get out of the house.

 

** CHARLIE **

Okay. Okay.

 

_She opened the door wider and let him in._

Come on in.

 

_Michael walks into the house and is then greeted by another women dressed a form fitting black dress. She looks at Michael confused but smiles anyway._

****

** HEATHER **

Hi.

 

** CHARLIE **

Mike this is my girlfriend Heather and Heather this is my Godson Michael

 

_Michael then notices that Charlie is also wearing a dress and her hair is all curly._

** MICHAEL **

Oh my God I’m so stupid. I ruined your date didn’t I? I knew I should’ve called first.

 

** CHARLIE **

No it’s okay. We can reschedule for another time. It’s no big deal.

 

_Charlie looks to Heather._

Do you mind?

 

** HEATHER **

No! Not at all! It’s totally fine.

 

_Heather grabs her purse and heads out the door but not without giving Charlie a quick kiss goodbye. She looks back at Michael with a smile._

It was very nice meeting you.

 

** MICHAEL **

Yeah you too.

 

_Heather leaves the house._

** CHARLIE **

Do you want to talk about it?

 

** MICHAEL **

Not really.

 

** CHARLIE **

Okay. We don’t have to. Are you hungry?

 

** MICHAEL **

Sort of.

 

** CHARLIE **

Okay, I can make you something if you’d like.

 

** MICHAEL **

Sure.

 

** CHARLIE **

Okay why don’t you make yourself at home and hang out in the living room and I’ll make you something.

 

** MICHAEL **

Thanks. 

_Michael takes his backpack with him into the living room and sits down on the couch. Charlie hurries into the kitchen and breaks out her cellphone and calls Sam.  Sam is nervously tapping his finger on the library table when he feels Charlie call him._

** SAM **

Hello?

 

** CHARLIE **

Sam its Charlie.

 

** SAM **

Hey, listen I don’t really have time to talk right now.

 

** CHARLIE **

Michael is here.

 

_Sam quickly stands up._

** SAM **

He is! Oh thank God!

 

_Sam takes a large sigh of relief._

Well is he okay? What did he say to you?

 

** CHARLIE **

Yeah he’s fine. Quiet. But fine. And not much, all he said was that you and him got in a fight. That must of have been some fight for him to come all the way up here.

 

** SAM **

It was just a misunderstanding of sorts.

 

** CHARLIE **

Okay…

 

** SAM **

He found about the abortion.

 

** CHARLIE **

Oh my God. How?

 

** SAM **

That’s the other part. He’s getting these visions where he can see the past and the future.

 

** CHARLIE **

Whatever happened to teenagers getting pimples and dealing with puberty?

 

** SAM **

Tell me about it. All right we’ll I’m my way.

 

** CHARLIE **

Whoa. Whoa. You can’t come here now.

 

** SAM **

Why not?

 

** CHARLIE **

Because clearly he’s upset about it all and the last thing he needs right now is his dad dragging him back home. He needs time. Let him spend the night and you can pick him up in the morning.

 

_Sam sighs._

Don’t worry. I’ll keep a good eye on him.

 

** SAM **

Okay. I trust you.

 

** CHARLIE **

Thank you.

 

** SAM **

I’ll see you in the morning.

 

** CHARLIE **

See you then.

 

_Sam hangs up the phone. Dean walks into the library._

** DEAN **

Who was on the phone?

 

** SAM **

Charlie. Michael went to her house.

 

_Dean has the same reaction as Sam when he found out. He breathes a loud sigh of relief._

** DEAN **

Oh thank God! I don’t know why we didn’t think about calling her. Well whatever she found him and we can go get him.

 

** SAM **

Actually Charlie and I decided to wait till the morning for me to pick him up.

 

_Dean arches his eyebrow in confusion._

And I agree with her.

 

** DEAN **

You do?

 

_Sam hoists himself up, with a grunt, from the table._

** SAM **

Yeah I do. It’ll give Mike time to cool off and me time figure out how I’m going to deal with all of this.

  

SCENE 6

_Charlie comes into the living room with a Chinese take out container and a fork. She hands it off to Michael_

** CHARLIE **

I know I said I’d make you something and then I remembered that I don’t cook but I do order Chinese takeout like a boss.

 

_Michael laughs._

** MICHAEL **

Thank you. This is great.

 

_Charlie sits next to him. Michael takes a bite out of the lo-mein_

** CHARLE **

I know it’s not like Uncle Dean’s cooking but I think it’ll do the trick.

 

** MICHAEL **

Trust me it does.

 

_Charlie clears her throat._

** CHARLIE **

Look I know you don’t want to talk about it but I think it might be good for you.

 

** MICHAEL **

You wouldn’t understand.

** CHARLIE **

Try me.

 

** MICHAEL **

I feel as if everything is happening at once. I just found out that my Dad was going to abort me and then I find out that I have these weird powers that come with these terrible headaches and…I just. Why me?

 

** CHARLIE **

You’re dad and uncle can help with this.  They’re kind of experts in this.

 

** MICHAEL **

Exactly! I’m a monster and if there’s one thing I learned from my visions, they _always_ kill the monster. No wonder he wanted me dead.

 

_Charlie presses her hand on his knee._

** CHARLIE **

Hey. That’s not true and you know it. Your Dad and Uncle love you so much.

 

_Michael looks up at her with tears in his eyes._

** MICHAEL **

Then why didn’t he want me?

 

** CHARLIE **

Oh, kid, I was there. He did want you. He was just scared. You gotta understand where he was coming from too.

 

_Michael scoffs._

Seriously. Think about it. He was a full time hunter and then he finds out that he’s done the impossible. He’s pregnant with a kid and he was afraid to tell his brother.

 

** MICHAEL **

Why would he be afraid to tell him?

 

** CHARLIE **

He didn’t know how he would react. He thought maybe he’d want him to get rid of it, and even though I tried to convince him otherwise he believed what he wanted to believe.

 

_Michael rolls his eyes. Charlie then hits Michael behind the head. Michael grabs his head in pain._

** MICHAEL **

Ow!

 

** CHARLIE **

But he didn’t do it did he!

 

** MICHAEL **

But he wanted to!

 

** CHARLIE **

Don’t you get it! No he didn’t. He was only going to do it because he thought Dean wanted him to get one. Your Dad never wanted one because he loved you so damn much.

 

_Michael stares at the floor and Charlie watches a tear drop from his face. Michael sniffles._

** MICHAEL **

I’m a terrible son.

 

_Charlie wraps her arm around Michael and pulls him into her body._

** CHARLIE **

No you’re not. You saw something and you thought it was real. I understand that. But now you know the truth. Your Dad loves you and never wanted to get rid of you.

 

** MICHAEL **

I’m still a freak.

 

** CHARLIE **

Welcome to the club honey.

 

_Michael finally smiled._

SCENE 7

_Charlie and Michael spent the rest of the evening talking out all of the other problems Michael was having. The subject mostly stuck to his new powers. Michael slept in Charlie’s room and Charlie took the couch. She was in a deep sleep when she heard her doorbell going off at 8:00AM. Not such an ideal time considering Michael and Charlie stayed up all night talking. She slowly makes her way over to front door to see Sam standing on her porch with a coffee in his hand._

** SAM **

Morning. Did I wake you? You said to be here in the morning.

 

** CHARLIE **

Yeah and by that I meant, like, 11:00 or something.

 

_Sam walks into the house and she heads straight for the kitchen and puts a pot of coffee on._

** SAM **

Sorry. So is he still here?

 

** CHARLIE **

What do you mean _still_. Of course he is. He’s asleep. We were up all night talking.

 

** SAM **

Is he okay?

 

** CHARLIE **

I think he’ll be just fine.

 

** SAM **

Good. Did you talk about the whole…. you know…

 

** CHARLIE **

Yes we did, and then some. Trust me when I say he’s much better.

 

_Charlie pours her coffee in a Stars Wars themed mug and Sam and Charlie continue to talk until they see Michael standing in the doorway._

** SAM **

Morning.

 

_Michael looks over to Charlie._

** MICHAEL **

You told him where I was?

 

** CHARLIE **

I had to. Take it from someone who ran away for a living, the parent _always_ worries. I couldn’t put your dad through that.

 

_An awkward silence airs out throughout the room. Charlie gets up from her chair with coffee in hand._

I’m just gonna get out of your hair and let you guys talk.

 

_She exits out of the kitchen and leaves Michael avoiding eye contact with Sam._

** SAM **

Do you wanna sit? Maybe some breakfast?

 

** MICHAEL **

No. I’m good.

 

_Michael then heaves a sigh and stares at the floor._

I’m sorry for running away. I was wrong and I shouldn’t of put you through what I put you through.

 

** SAM **

It’s okay.

 

_Michael snaps his head up and looks at Sam confused._

** MICHAEL **

It is?

 

** SAM **

Don’t get me wrong, what you did was stupid, but I’m just happy that you’re okay.

 

_Now Michael really felt guilty._

** MICHAEL **

I was just angry. I thought that you didn’t want me…I thought I was just some hunt that went wrong.

 

** SAM **

But now you know the truth right?

 

** MICHAEL **

Yeah. Charlie explained it to me.

 

_Sam nods. He then gets up from his chair and leans on the table._

** SAM **

Look I know how you feel. I was just like you. A problem occurred and instead of talking about it I would run away.

 

** MICHAEL **

_You_ ran away.

 

** SAM **

Yeah, and for more than 24 hours most times. I once went all the way to Flagstaff for 2 weeks. It was the first time I was ever on my own.

 

** MICHAEL **

Why did you run away?

 

_Sam purses his lips at the memory._

** SAM **

My Dad and I got in a fight about hunting. It was the usual fight. I didn’t want to be a hunter and he wouldn’t hear of it, but that time he just sent me over the edge. So one night when he was out getting food, Dean had fell asleep on the couch and I took off.

 

** MICHAEL **

Wow.

 

** SAM **

Yeah. And Dean was pissed at me because my dad didn’t get mad at me for running, he was mad at Dean for not keeping a better eye on me.

 

_Sam steps a little closer to Michael._

I don’t want that to be us. If you have a problem or we get in a fight I want you to talk to me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to run away or you have to leave. Your problems are my problems okay?

 

_At this point Sam had his hands on Michaels shoulders and was staring at him in the eye. Michael nodded his head trying to hold back tears. Sam then pulls him in for a hug._

SCENE 8

_Michael is the first one to walk into the house with his overnight bag slung around his shoulder. The minute he opens the door Dean is staring at him with his arms crossed._

** DEAN **

If there’s one scratch at that car, it’s your ass.

 

** MICHAEL **

Got it.

 

_Dean smirks and then playfully shoves Michael._

** DEAN **

Good to have you home kid.

 

_Michael returns the favor with another playful shove then continues to walk to his room. Sam trails behind him and closes the front door._

So how is he?

 

** SAM **

Good. We talked it all out.

 

** DEAN **

Did you discuss his powers?

 

** SAM **

We’ll get to that. One problem at a time.

 

_Dean agrees. A few hours later the door bell rings. Sam goes to answer the door and Lindsay is at the door with a couple of books in her hands. She smiles at Sam._

** LINSDAY **

Hi Mr. Winchester, I know that Mike is sick but he’s missed a lot of school and I didn’t want him to get behind in class so I brought him his homework. I hope that’s okay.

 

_Sam smiles at Lindsay’s innocence. He really liked the girl. She was always very courteous to him and Dean and had a sweet complex that he thought was good for Michael to have around._

** SAM **

Of course it is. He’s in his room.

 

_Lindsay face lit up._

** LINDSAY **

Great! Thank you!

 

_She makes her way downstairs and into Michael’s room. She knocks on his door but opens it before he could respond. Michael is on his bed with his laptop on his bed. He looks up shocked to see her._

 

_She lets herself into his room and closes the door._

** MICHAEL **

Hey. What are you doing here?

 

_She puts her bag down and drops his books on his desk._

** LINDSAY **

I thought I would give you your homework. I know how you AP students love your homework.

 

_Michael chuckles._

** MICHAEL **

Yeah right.

 

** LINDSAY **

So are you feeling any better?

 

** MICHAEL **

Yeah much.

 

** LINDSAY **

Good.

 

_Lindsay sits down on his bed._

** MICHAEL **

So how’s school been?

 

** LINSDAY **

Eh, boring as usual.

 

** MICHAEL **

How’s Shawn?

 

_Lindsay scoffs._

** LINSDSAY **

Annoying as usual. Although he did ask Gretchen from History to Prom.

 

** MICHAEL **

Really? What did she say?

 

** LINDSAY **

She said yes, but if I was asked the way she was asked I would say yes too. He got the school choir to sing to her before class.

 

** MICHAEL **

You’re kidding!

 

** LINSDAY **

Wish I were. So you’re really not going to go?

 

** MICHAEL **

Nah.

 

** LINDSAY **

What if someone were to ask you?

 

_Michael runs his hand through his hair and shrugs._

** MICHAEL **

I don’t know I still don’t think I’d go.

 

_Lindsay gets annoyed and accidently yells._

** LINDSAY **

But why!

 

_Michael looks at her concerned._

** MICHAEL **

Lindsay, what is this all about?

_Lindsay looks at floor._

** LINSDAY **

I want to go to prom with you.

_Michael is speechless. He lets out a breath of air._

** MICHAEL **

Lindsay…I just can’t.

 

_Lindsay laughs at herself and her face gets red._

** LINDSAY **

I should’ve guessed. Sucks because I already dropped $200 on my dress.

** MICHAEL **

That doesn’t mean you can’t go.

 

** LINSDAY **

You just don’t get it. Do you have any idea what it’s like to have your mom bully you about my social life?

 

_Michael doesn’t know what to say. He’s never seen this side of Lindsay before._

All damn day she just criticizes me and tells me that I’ll never get a boyfriend if I don’t dress nicer. I’ll never go to prom if I don’t start wearing makeup. ‘When I was your age I was much prettier.’ But does she care about my straight A’s? Or how about my perfect GPA? No! So I thought I could make her proud or at least shut her up if I could get a date for prom and I promised her I would. And now…. well now…I just look stupid.

 

_Lindsay stares at the ground._

No one at this stupid school even knows who I am.

 

** MICHAEL **

That’s not true.

 

_It was true_

****

** LINDSAY **

Yes it is. And I’m sick of it.

 

_Lindsay gets anger in her eyes. She then stands up, grabs her bag and storms out of Michael’s room. He tries to run after but it was no use. She was out of the house. Dean saw the tail end of Lindsay running out of the house. He then looks at Michael who has a look of concern on his face._

** DEAN **

What was that about?

 

** MICHAEL **

I’m not sure.

 

SCENE 9

_The next day in the afternoon Michael is having another nightmare that altered the entire bunker. Sam and Dean run into Michael’s room and the scene is worse then it was the first time. Michael is in his bed screaming, tossing and turning. The wind is so fierce in his room that it took both Sam and Dean to break open the door. Once they got in the door they had to hold on to something that was bolt to the floor to keep from flying away. Sam manages to get to Michaels bed and shake him awake. Nothing was working. He then backhanded Michael with some force and causing him to wake up. Michael sits up._

** DEAN **

Jesus!

 

** SAM **

Are you okay?

 

_Michael nods while rubbing his sore cheek._

** MICHAEL **

Yeah. I’m okay.

 

** SAM **

What did you see?

 

** MICHAEL **

I um…I don’t remember.

 

** DEAN **

How can you not remember? From the looks of it you saw Titanic Part 2!

 

_Michael snaps at Dean._

** MICHAEL **

I don’t remember okay! It’s like looking at a dream. It can take a while to piece it all together?

 

** SAM **

Do you remember anything at all?

 

_Michael swallows._

****

** MICHAEL **

Red. Lots of red

 

** DEAN **

That can’t be good.

 

** MICHAEL **

People were screaming and yelling…but I can’t… I can’t remember why. It’s going to take me a few more nights for me to see the rest of it.

 

** DEAN **

I don’t think your room can handle a few more nights of this.

 

_Dean gestures around to the destroyed room._

** MICHAEL **

I feel as if what ever I’m seeing is gonna happen soon.

 

** SAM **

How soon?

 

** MICHAEL **

I don’t know.

 

_Michael sighs._

If only I could see my dream again and remember it.

 

_Dean mumbles to himself_

****

** DEAN **

African dream root.

 

_Sam turns to him with his eyebrow raised._

** SAM **

What?

 

_Dean speaks louder_

** DEAN **

We can use African dream root. That way he can walk around in his dream. Get a better understanding of what’s happening.

 

** MICHAEL **

Wait what?

 

** SAM **

African dream root will allow you interact with your dream.

 

** MICHAEL **

Like inception?

 

_Sam chuckles._

** SAM **

Basically.

 

** DEAN **

I think I got some in the trunk. I’ll be right back.

 

_Dean runs out of Michael’s room to his car._

** MICHAEL **

Does this African Dream whatever, does it hurt?

 

** SAM **

Well that depends.

 

_Exasperated._

 

** MICHAEL **

On what!

 

** SAM **

On you. If you’re not careful you can still get hurt. I’m speaking from experience.

 

** MICHAEL **

If I want to wake up, how do I do that?

 

** SAM **

You just wake up.

 

_Michael speaks in a sarcastic tone._

** MICHAEL **

Sounds easy enough.

 

** SAM **

Uncle Dean and I will be right here the whole time. We’re not going let anything bad happen.

 

** MICHAEL **

Okay.

 

_Dean comes back with a mason jar filled with the root and a cup with some liquid in it. Michael didn’t ask what it was. Dean hands over the cup and drops the root in it. Dean then pucks a strand of Michaels hair out and sprinkles it into the cup. Michael looks at it disgusted._

I’m supposed to drink this?

 

** DEAN **

Oh, it taste worse then it looks.

 

** MICHAEL **

Great…

 

_Michael tips the coffee mug back and drinks all of tea in two large gulps._

Ugh. I’m gonna vomit.

 

** SAM **

You’ll be fine. Now lie back and close your eyes. Try to relax and go to sleep.

 

_Michael does as he told and lies back on his bed and closes his eyes. It doesn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep. Michael then realizes that he’s in the school gym and all of his peers are in formal dresses and tuxes. It’s the prom. Everybody is facing one way watching the stage. On the stage is Lindsay is wearing a crown._

** LINDSAY **

None of you even care who am I do you!

 

_The doors to the gym slam shut and lock._

All of you will pay. All of you will die!

 

_She throws up her hands and a fire starts in the back of the gym by the doors. Everybody screams and runs in a panic. Michael tried to get to the stage but could never reach her. Everybody was trampling over him, pushing him out of the way, and trying to find an exit. Lindsay’s eyes were black. With a flick of a wrist she sent students flying onto the bleachers, hitting decorations. The fire had spread into the middle of the gym, more than half the student body had burned up and Michael couldn’t breath. The smoke reached his lungs and couldn’t stop himself from coughing. He was scared. He wanted to wake up. He needed to wake up. Just like that he was back in his room and woke up gasping for air. Sam and Dean stared at him with anticipation._

** SAM **

So? What happened?

 

_Panting_

****

** MICHAEL **

Prom. Lindsay is going to burn down the prom!

 

** DEAN **

What? Why?

 

** MICHAEL **

She’s pissed because she was an outcast in high school. Plus her mom put her in her shadow. Basically bullied her for all of her life. Dammit I should’ve just gone to Prom with her.

 

** SAM **

This isn’t your fault.

 

** MICHAEL **

I need to stop her.

 

_Michael gets up from the bed but before he could take another step Sam gets in front of him._

** SAM **

Whoa hold on. We got to think of a plan first.

 

** MICHAEL **

Dad, you didn’t see it. You didn’t feel the flames. She burns everybody alive. Shawn’s going to be there!

 

** SAM **

I know but we gotta be smart about this. Now how much time do we have?

 

** MICHAEL **

It’s tonight.

 

_Michael looks at his watch._

In like 2 hours

 

** DEAN **

Alright we’re gonna have to sneak you in. I’ll lend you my tux so you can at least look the part.

 

** MICHAEL **

Okay.

 

** SAM **

Wait. He’s not going in there by himself! You heard him; the place goes up in flames.

 

** DEAN **

I didn’t say we would leave him alone. We’ll be there helping him to get everybody out the gym.

 

SCENE 10

_Michael walks out of the bathroom with his bowtie undone._

** MICHAEL **

I can’t put this stupid thing on!

 

** SAM **

Here. Allow me.

_Sam goes to aid correctly ties the bowtie._

You know if you weren’t going to Prom to stop your friend from pulling a Carrie, this would be a real tender moment.

 

_Michael chuckles._

** MICHAEL **

 

_Sam finishes tying the bowtie._

** SAM **

There you’re all set.

 

_Sam takes a good look at Michael._

You look good.

 

_Dean comes in with a box and hands it over to Michael._

** MICHAEL **

A boutonniere? You got me a boutonniere?

 

_Dean puts his hands in his pockets._

** DEAN **

If you’re going to go stop an evil Prom I thought you should really sell it.

 

_Michael smiles._

** MICHAEL **

Thanks.

 

_Michael opens the box and fumbles with the pin until Dean intervenes and pins it on his lapel._

 

** DEAN **

Wow for someone who didn’t want to go to the Prom you’re really not doing a good job convincing us.

 

** MICHAEL **

Yeah well, it’s not like I’m going to enjoy myself or anything.

 

_Sam looks at Michael seriously._

** SAM **

Now you know what you might have to do tonight right?

 

** MICHAEL **

What do you mean?

 

** SAM **

Lindsay is evil.

 

** MICHAEL **

She’s not evil, Dad. She’s my friend.

 

** SAM **

Your friend is planning on killing your entire student body. She has to be stopped. At all costs.

 

** MICHAEL **

If you’re asking to kill my friend, it’s not going to happen.

 

** SAM **

It might.

 

** MICHAEL **

Just because you’re cool with killing your friends doesn’t mean I am.

 

_Michael grabs his keys._

We should get going.

 

_Michael storms out. Dean and Sam take a glance at each other before they head out. This isn’t their first rodeo but it is for Michael and watching him be so naïve and head strong about the whole situation hurts them. They know what he probably will have to do, even if Michael doesn’t want to believe it._

SCENE 11

_They get to the gym and the Prom is in full swing. The lights and music illuminate the gym. They pull up in front of the gym and Michael gets out and begins walking to the gym. Sam jumps out of the passenger seat and runs to Michael to stop him._

** SAM **

Hey wait!

 

_Michael turns around, somewhat annoyed._

** MICHAEL **

What?

 

** SAM **

You remember the plan right?

 

** MICHAEL **

I remember _my_ plan.

 

** SAM **

Yeah well your plan might not be too effective.

 

** MICHAEL **

Are we gonna do this now? Seriously?!

 

** SAM **

I just don’t want you to get hurt!

 

** MICHAEL **

But you rather me kill my best friend! Is that it?

 

** SAM **

No! I-just. Look I’ve done this kind of thing before. I know what I’m talking about.

 

_Michael turns away and walks toward the gym._

Dammit!

 

 _Dean gets out of the car. Sam walks_ over _to him._

He’s gonna get himself killed.

 

** DEAN **

He’s a Winchester; he’ll make the right decision. Let’s get ready.

 

_Michael gets into the Prom without any problems. Luckily the students collecting tickets were too high to even realize that he didn’t have one. He gets into the gym and everyone is standing facing the stage. The principle is on the stage accompanied with a senior student with a crown on his head. A student bumps into Michael and then he realizes that the student was Shawn._

** MICHAEL **

Hey Shawn.

 

** SHAWN **

Michael! Dude I thought you weren’t coming! Where’s your date?

 

** MICHAEL **

I don’t have one. I’m not here for the dance I’m trying to save everyone.

 

** SHAWN **

What the hell are you talking about?

 

** MICHAEL **

I need to find Lindsay. Do you know where she is?

 

_Shawn shrugs._

** SHAWN **

I didn’t think she was gonna come.

 

** MICHAEL **

So you haven’t seen her?

 

** SHAWN **

No. What’s going on?

 

** MICHAEL **

Listen to me you need to get out of here. My Dad and Uncle are outside waiting for you.

 

** SHAWN **

You want me to leave? Why?

 

** MICHAEL **

It’s a long story but cliff notes are; Lindsay is going to destroy this place and if I don’t hurry you’re going to die.

 

** SHAWN **

What? But what about my date?

 

** MICHAEL **

Take her with you, just go!

 

_Michael pushes Shawn towards the doors. Michael continues to look around for Lindsay then he hears the Principle on the microphone._

** PRINCIPLE **

Okay, ladies and gentlemen time to announce our Prom Queen.

 

_The Principle takes out an envelope from his back pocket._

Now without further ado, Lawrence Central High School Prom Queen is…

 

_The Principle opens the letter and takes a long pause and looks at the name very confused._

Um…Lindsay Shaw?

 

_The crowd gives a scattered applause. You can hear people in the audience question why she won. Michael belives she must of stuffed the ballots. Lindsay makes her way through the crowd but Michael couldn’t get to her before she walked up the staircase leading to the stage. A student in a dress puts the crown on top of Lindsay’s head. She then approaches the microphone. Before she could speak Michael spoke up and yells._

** MICHAEL **

Lindsay stop!!!

 

_Everybody turns around and faces Michael and he makes his way through the crowd and onto the stage. Embarrassed Lindsay chuckles but it was clear that she was very angry. She covers the microphone so the crowd can’t hear her._

** LINDSAY **

What are you doing here? So first you tell me you hate Prom and now you show up to rub it in my face?

 

** MICHAEL **

I’m here to stop you. I know what your about to do.

 

** LINDSAY **

It’s too late. They all are gonna die for what they did to me all these years. Maybe now my mother can see the legacy I left at the school.

 

** MICHAEL **

This isn’t you.

 

** LINDSAY **

You’re right. I’m better.

 

_Lindsay turns to the crowd._

You all will pay.

 

_She lifts up her hands and the back of the gym catches on the fire and is quickly spreading. Panic goes through the entire student body. Every body is trying to find an exit. Lindsay raises another hand and throws some students into the bleachers. Michael’s vision was coming true. He had to stop this._

** MICHAEL **

Lindsay you have to stop this! Where did you get those powers?

 

** LINDSAY **

A little Latin and an old book can get you some wonderful things Mike.

 

_The stage was beginning to break._

** MICHAEL **

Killing everyone isn’t going to fix things.

 

** LINDSAY **

It’s a start.

 

** MICHAEL **

I don’t want to hurt you Lindsay.

 

_Lindsay laughs._

** LINDSAY **

You already have, Winchester.

_She uses her hand and flings Michael off the stage and into the panicked crowd. After a moment of agony he gets himself up and calls his Dad. Sam and Dean are trying to open the door but it’s too hot and they can’t pry it open._

** SAM **

We can’t get the doors open!

 

** MICHAEL **

It’s too late; she’s got too much power. I don’t know what to do.

** SAM **

You gotta first open these doors.

 

** MICHAEL **

There is a firewall in front of them. I can’t get to them.

 

** SAM **

You don’t need to, use your power.

 

** MICHAEL **

What? I’ve never used it before! It only happens when I dream.

 

** SAM **

You gotta tap into it somehow.

 

** MICHAEL **

I don’t know how!

 

** SAM **

Michael, if you don’t your friends are going to die! Do you want that?

_Students were running around and bumping into him. He didn’t always get along with his classmates but he certainly didn’t want them to die. If anyone died tonight he would blame himself. It’s up to him to stop this._

 

** MICHAEL **

No. But I don’t-

 

** SAM **

They’re going to die Michael!

 

_The headache is coming back. He puts his hands to his temple._

** MICHAEL **

No!

 

_Just like that a vast gust of wind comes through and breaks the doors open. The wind was so powerful it blew out enough of the fire, allowing students to pass threw it. Students run outside toward Sam and Dean, guiding them safe distance away from the school. Sam couldn’t be prouder after seeing the doors open. He whispers to himself._

** SAM **

That’s my boy.

 

_Michael tried to escape with the rest of the student body but the minute he got to the doors they shut close._

NO!

 

_Dean runs to the doors and tries to open the door but once again has no luck._

** DEAN **

I can’t get em’ open

 

** SAM **

Dammit!

 

_Dean grabs Shawn who was on the phone with his Mom._

** DEAN **

Is there another way into the gym?

 

** SHAWN **

No, not that I know of. What the hell was all of that?

 

** DEAN **

A really pissed off teenager.

 

_Lindsay jumps off the stage and walks closer to Michael who is beyond scared. He knows that is no longer the person who he called his friend._

** LINSDAY **

You’re an ass you know that? I had a plan, everyone was needed to die and you messed that up.

 

_Michael backs away._

Now you get to die. Which is funny because I never wanted you to die, until, now.

 

_Her arms thrust out in front of her and her force throws him through the air and hitting the doors with his back. He falls to the ground in pain. Michael grabs his sides. He definitely broke some ribs. When he looks up at Lindsay her eyes are black. She’s laughing at him._

All my life I was the pathetic one. But not anymore. I’m stronger than everybody!

 

_Michael stands up._

** MICHAEL **

Lindsay, I know you’re in there somewhere.

 

** LINDSAY **

Lindsay has been improved. The Lindsay you knew is dead.

** MICHAEL **

No she’s not!

 

** LINDSAY **

Would the Lindsay you know try to kill her entire student body?

 

_Michael doesn’t answer._

Didn’t think so.

 

** MICHAEL **

I don’t want to have to kill you.

 

_Lindsay laughs._

** LINDSAY **

Please, I’d love to see you try.

 

_Michael focus hard and throws her across the room with his mind. Her body slams against the stage. She gets up fairly quickly. She was stronger than Michael thought._

Woo! Well somebody has been eating their Wheaties.

 

_Lindsay then fights back with another gust of wind going his way but this time he doesn’t move. He advances toward her knocking her off her feet again. Maybe Michael was stronger than her. This action repeated until he grabbed Lindsay by the neck and pushed her up against the stage where she struggled to breath. Michael had hate in his eyes until Lindsay’s eyes went from black to her normal blue._

Michael? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do what I did. You’re right I need help, just please- don’t do it. Don’t kill me. You’re my best friend.

 

 _A tear runs down’s Michaels_ face.

 

** MICHAEL **

You’re right and your mine.

 

_Michael pulls the demon knife out of his back pocket with his free hand and stabs her through the chest. She dies in her arms._

Which is why I have to kill you.

 

_Her body goes limp and he weeps with her in his arms._

SCENE 12

_10 minutes later after several attempts to get the gym doors open, Sam and Dean break through. Sam runs to his son who is on the ground cradling his dead friend. Sam crouches down and then puts a hand on his shoulder. Michael looks up at him and Sam looks back at his son whose face is stained with tears._

** MICHAEL **

You were right.

 

** SAM **

I didn’t want to be right.

 

_Sam kneels down to be level with Michael._

** MICHAEL **

I killed her Dad. I killed my best friend.

 

** SAM **

She did this to herself Michael. You didn’t have a choice.

 

_Michael sniffles._

Come on we should go.

 

** MICHAEL **

What about Lindsay?

 

** DEAN **

I’ll take care of it.

 

_Michael nods and gets up off the floor, carrying her body then transferring it to Dean. Dean adjusts himself so he has a steady grasp on her. Sam brings his son in for a hug._

** SAM **

You’re going to be okay.

 

_Michael cries into his shoulder. Sam comforted Michael in the gym for another half hour. After which, Sam drove Michael home in an uncomfortable silence. Dean had put Lindsay’s body in the trunk and when they got back to the bunker he takes her out and gives her a proper hunter funeral in the woods nearby. After taking an hour-long shower Michael was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Sam walks in holding a short glass with a brown liquid in it. He hands it over Michael. Michael sits up._

** MICHAEL **

What is it?

 

** SAM **

Whiskey. After today, I thought you might need it.

 

_Michael takes a quick sip and scrunches his face after swallowing._

It gets smoother the more you drink it.

 

_Sam takes a seat next to Michael on his bed._

Do you want to talk?

 

_Michael takes a shaky breath._

** MICHAEL **

I’m sorry.

 

_Sam looks at him confused._

** SAM **

For what?

 

** MICHAEL **

For not listening to you. I was a dick.

****

** SAM **

You have nothing to be sorry for. If I were you I would’ve said the same thing to my dad. Hell I probably have.

 

_Fresh tears sting Michael’s eyes._

** MICHAEL **

I hate these powers.

 

_The tears fall._

I wish I didn’t have them. I don’t want them. All it brings is more pain.

 

** SAM **

Shh it’s okay.

 

_Sam brings him in to his shoulder._

I don’t know why you have these powers. It could be because of me, or it could be random. But what I do know is you can handle this. If I can do it, you certainly can.

 

** MICHAEL **

I don’t want to be a hunter.

 

** SAM **

Who said you have to be?

 

_Michael pulls away from Sam’s shoulder._

Is that what you thought? Because you had these powers Uncle Dean and I would train you to be a hunter?

 

** MICHAEL **

Well, yeah I guess

 

** SAM **

That’s not going to happen. What happened to Lindsay, that’s _never_ going to happen again. I promise.

 

_Sam brings Michael into his shoulder again. Michael felt safe._

You’re going to be alright Mike.

 

_It took some time for Michael to get used to his powers. He was never the same after that weekend, Fist he hated the telekinesis but after a while he actually got used to it. Sam would even say that he enjoyed it. On the other hand, his visions were a major pain in the ass. He was starting to get a handle on them but they still hurt like hell. They would come during the most inopportune moments, like class or on a date. Dean and Sam did everything they could to help Michael get used to it all. There were nights when Sam or Dean would just watch Michael sleep, making sure he wasn’t going through a painful vision. All was good in the Winchester house. Hectic, but good._

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! I love Feedback!


End file.
